


Centre of Attention

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Tropes and Fandoms 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charlie Weasley - Freeform, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Melting Pot: Tropes and Fandoms 2020, Pansy Parkinson - Freeform, Tropes and Fandoms 2020, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Coffee Shop AU: Charlie has been in love with Pansy for months and doesn’t realise until she rants at him that she feels the same way
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Charlie Weasley
Series: Tropes and Fandoms 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Centre of Attention

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my second roll with Tropes and Fandoms 2020 game! I picked Coffee Shop AU as my trope out of the 15 available. I had fun with this and this is helping with my writing block so I’m pretty excited 😍

Charlie had been going to the small coffee shop out of the way for months; and hadn’t realised how he felt until she wasn’t there anymore. She was there everyday— never missed a shift until today. 

Pansy Parkinson had wormed her way into his heart somehow. When had it happened? What was the moment that pushed her into his heart? Not knowing made it harder for him to accept. 

Why did it have to be the dark haired girl who was a bitch to him? As he sat there wondering when and why, he didn’t notice her walk in behind him and peer around the coffee shop. 

“Is he here?” Pansy asked one of her colleagues. 

“Yes, same spot as usual and he looks like he’s having a difficult day so don’t push too hard.” Hermione said. 

Nodding Pansy headed over to Charlie and sat down quietly beside him, “You okay? Hermione said you were having a hard day.” 

“Where were you?” Charlie asked as their eyes connected. 

“I was trying to push my feelings aside before I came in.” Pansy explained. “I find it so hard every day to see you.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I love you, you idiot. I have for a while and knowing you don’t feel the same way made me angry. So I was a bitch. But now I can’t hold it in anymore. Even if I have to quit today and walk away, I need to say this.” Pansy rushed out. 

“You what?” Charlie asked. 

“I love you! Do you need me to say it slowly?” Pansy pushed out. 

“No. I don’t need you to say it slowly. I heard it but I wanted to hear you say it again so I knew when I said it that you knew what you were feeling.” Charlie explained. 

“What are you going to say?” Pansy asked with hope dripping from her voice. 

“I love you. I have no idea when I started feeling this way. But I do. And I’m glad that you do too.” Charlie said, smiling widely. 

“Are you sure?” 

“I am.” Charlie said before pulling her closer to him and kissing her deeply. 

Applause pulled them away from each other— A blush moved over Pansy’s cheeks to be the centre of attention like she was. 

Charlie couldn’t help but smile at her reaction and quickly pulled her out of the coffee shop. He knew she hated any bit of attention being on her and he didn’t need that to hinder the start of their relationship. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xo


End file.
